


Voice of the Egg

by BarnowlNiza



Series: Technoblade Centric Oneshots and Multishots [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Based on Feb 13 stream, Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade is related to Sir Billium
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarnowlNiza/pseuds/BarnowlNiza
Summary: A bit of a different take on the February 13th Techno stream because I wanted to explore an idea I had about the Egg and the Voices
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Technoblade Centric Oneshots and Multishots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176281
Comments: 10
Kudos: 86





	Voice of the Egg

**Author's Note:**

> Quick Disclaimer: I don't really know that much about the Egg as I haven't watched many streams with it apart from the Tales from the SMP stream and Techno's stream.

_**You look familiar, do I know you?** _

"Hello, old friend" Techno rested a hand on the Egg. "It's been a long time"

"You know the Egg already Techno?"

"The Egg and I are old friends Bad. My grandfather was it's original guardian. He taught me about the Egg whenever I visited him in the mansion he lived in."

"That is so interesting!" Bad glanced behind him briefly, "Are you sure we aren't being watched?"

**_The one called Puffy is in the room_ **

"Well, Puffy is in here somewhere" Techno relayed the message to Bad.

"How'd you know I was here, Techno?"

"The Egg told me" Techno tapped his head as Puffy left her hiding spot and approached the Egg.

"You can understand it?" Puffy sounded surprised.

"If course. I hear a lot of voices, but the Egg speaks above them all." Speaking of the voices, they had been surprisingly quiet, though Techno suspected the Egg had something to do with it.

"See Puffy? The Egg rules over all!" Bad crowed.

"But-" Puffy and Bad started bickering, which Techno tuned out. He locked eyes with Ranboo, who had been following Techno and Bad through the SMP. Techno beckoned the enderman hybrid closer until they were standing side by side.

"Ranboo, I'd like you to meet the Egg. My family has devoted their lives to protecting and caring for it."

_**He reminds me of the Butler** _

"They do seen similar, do they not?" Techno addressed the Egg.

"What?"

"You remind the Egg of my grandfather's closest friend, the Butler."

"Oh"

"Aha!" Bad and Puffy seemed to have finally finished bickering and realized that there was another person with them. "I knew we were being followed!"

 _ **Hungry**_ The Egg rumbled, interrupting whatever Bad was going to say next.

"The Egg is hungry" Techno relayed, unsure if the Egg spoke to Bad as well.

"Okay, well, we could just feed it some steak then-"

"Steak? You're feeding it steak!" Techno roared, lowering his voice as he saw Ranboo flinch back out if the corner of his eye, "The Egg needs more than steak!"

"What does it need then?"

"People. More specifically, _poor people_ " Techno imitated his grandfather the best he could. "Look around Bad. You appear to be the poorest one here. No helmet and diamond boots? Cringe"

"I have a helmet!" Bad pulled out a netherite helmet and put it on. "And I'm pretty rich, I have so much stuff!"

"But you can't upgrade your boots to netherite?" Ranboo chimed in.

"I just haven't had the time!" Bad looked like he was starting to get desperate. Techno pretended not to see the vines slowly moving towards Bad, and the other two stayed silent about it as well. "Besides, I love the Egg, and my lives are connected to Skeppy's!"

"There are exceptions to everything Bad." Techno grabbed Ranboo's arm and pulled him away from the egg. Puffy moved back as well. Techno pulled out his sword and stepped closer to Bad, who was now trapped in the vines.

Chat's voice combined with his as he slit Bad's throat, saying " _Blood for the Blood God_ " as he did so.

"That was, um, huh." Puffy stuttered out. "So, are you like, part of the Eggpire now?"

Techno held up a finger and cocked his head, listening to Chat, "Chat, make sure you welcome Bad when he appears. Don't want to give him a bad impression."

"Okay, I was confused before, now I'm even more confused"

"Chat is the voices in my head, and the heads of the true guardians of the Egg. They are everyone killed in the name of the Egg." Techno replied. "And to answer your question Puffy. I'm not, and will never be a part of the _Eggpire_ " Techno sneered the last word. "They're slaves of the Egg, not guardians"

 ** _Ranboo might make a good guardian_** The Egg observed.

Techno hummed and nodded. "Puffy, could I talk to Ranboo alone for a moment?"

"How do I know you're not going to sacrifice him to the Egg?" Puffy eyed him suspiciously.

"Well, you can wait by the entrance if you want, and if I'm the only one who walks out of the room, then I sacrificed Ranboo."

Puffy nodded and turned to leave the room. After she got out of earshot, Ranboo quietly asked, "You're not sacrificing me, right?"

"Of course not! Why would I sacrifice one of my only friends? No, the Egg likes you. It wants you to be a guardian."

"Oh, uh, that's cool, really cool! But what would being a guardian entail?"

"Well, in exchange for protecting the Egg from harm and feeding it, you get enhanced strength and senses, and you're a lot harder to kill."

"That's, actually not a bad deal."

"Well, you also have to deal with the voices."

"What?" Ranboo took a step back, "I don't want to deal with more voices!"

"More voices?" Techno asked before have to stop and lean against the Egg as the voices roared. Bad had become a voice. "Hello Bad, welcome to the voices"

_Techno you muffinhead_

"Well, um, I hear Dream's voice sometimes? I don't really know why it happens though"

"Well, the voices from the Egg will probably drown out Dream's voice pretty well. You'll only be getting about half of the voices I have right now. Normally, the voices are split between all the guardians, but I am the only guardian right now so I have to deal with them all.

"Ah" Ranboo seemed to think for a moment, "I'll become a guardian" he decided.

"Brilliant!" Techno clapped his hands together, "We'll have to go to my grandfather's mansion to get some of his old books, but we shouldn't be gone for long."

"Sounds good to me"

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, there is going to be a training chapter.
> 
> Thanks for Reading!
> 
> ~Niza


End file.
